La vérité Lily
by HermioneBIS
Summary: Alors voilà, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Oui, moi, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, suis tombé amoureux de toi, Lily Luna Potter. Peu importe nos origines, peu importe ce que je devrais endurer pour t'avoir, peu importe que tout le monde me déteste. Je t'aime mon ange. Petit OS sur le couple Scorpius/Lily.


La vérité Lily...

Je suis un idiot ! Un parfait idiot ! Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie ! Je n'aurais pas du jouer avec toi, j'en convient. Mais si tu savais... si seulement tu savais ce que tu me fais !

La vérité c'est que tu me rends dingue Lily !

La première fois que je l'ai réalisé, c'était à ce bal. Tu sais celui d'halloween.

Lorsque je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle avec ton déguisement d'ange. Tu étais tellement belle. Je te voulais plus que tout. Je voulais te faire mienne. Je voulais te posséder, même si ce n'étais que pour une nuit. Même si dès le lendemain tu recommencerais à me haïr.

Lorsque tu est entré dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Mon sang n'a fais qu'un tour, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais les mains moites et la gorge sèche, j'avais soudain chaud, trop chaud.

Je suis donc venu vers toi. J'avais mon masque et je savais que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas. J'avais changé ma voix et j'étais en majordome. Un Malefoy majordome tu imagine un peu ! Je t'ai vu te disputer et j'en ai profité. Je t'ai enlevé, je t'ai entraîné danser un slow.

Mais si j'avais su, si j'avais su que tout mon corps serait parcouru de frisson à ton contacte. Si j'avais su que tu me rendrais fou à ce point. Si j'avais su Lily...

Tu étais si belle, tu étais mon petit ange... et tu le restera.

Je t'es entraîné dehors car j'avais besoin de respirer. Je me sentais étouffer. Mais il à fallu que tu est ce stupide vertige. Il a fallu que je me sente obligé de te rassurer. Il a fallu que je soit attiré. Et ainsi mes lèvres se sont posés sur les tiennes pour la première fois. Et puis dans les airs lorsque ta peur et revenu. Ce même sentiment c'est emparé de moi et j'ai goûté à tes lèvres une deuxième fois.

Je n'avais pas le droit. Mon père m'aurais tué d'être amoureux d'une Potter. Ton père aurait été fou aussi, je le sais bien. Et ton frère m'aurais étripé d'avoir osé toucher sa sœur chérie.

Alors je n'est rien dis, j'ai tu mes sentiments à ton égard. Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Toi et ton sourire. Toi et ta joie de vivre. Toi et ton rire cristallin. Toi et ta chevelure rousse si douce. Toi et ton parfum de cerise divin. Toi et tes magnifique yeux bleus. Toi et l'amour que je ressentais pour toi.

J'ai fleurté avec beaucoup de filles avant d'arriver à ta cousine. Elle était rousse comme toi. Et j'ai cru l'aimer. Mais la vérité c'est que ces cheveux roux me rappelais les tiens. Il fallait que je revienne toujours à toi. Alors j'ai rompu. Ton père me détestait d'avoir brisé le cœur à Rose. Ton oncle Ron aussi. Albus m'a fait une morale mémorable. Et j'ai eu peur de ce que ça serais si il arrivait la même chose avec toi.

Alors je n'ai rien fais. Le bal de Noël est arrivé et tu es venu accompagné de ce stupide Lucas. J'ai crevé de jalousie ce jour là. Et je t'es vu sortir avec lui. Puis avec Sam, et bien d'autre. Et à chaque petits ami avec lequel tu sortait; mon cœur se brisait un peu plus.

Alors aujourd'hui je n'en peu plus Lily, je ne veux plus te mentir et continuer à t'insulter à chaque entrevue.

Mon ange, je t'en pris ne me renie pas. Ne me fuis pas. J'ai tellement mal de ne pas t'avoir. Tellement mal de t'aimer.

Alors voilà, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Oui, moi, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, suis tombé amoureux de toi, Lily Luna Potter.

Peu importe nos origines, peu importe ce que je devrais endurer pour t'avoir, peu importe que tout le monde me déteste. Je t'aime mon ange.

Ton inconnu masqué.

Qui t'aime éperdument.

* * *

**Encore un petit OS sur le couple Scorpius/Lily.**

**Encore une fois je le trouve niai mais bon c'est encore une fois grâce à ****_Rosinettedu26_**** que je le poste et c'est ainsi votre dernier cadeaux de Noël.**

**Voilà. J'espère que vous suivrez ma fiction sur ce même couple si vous avez aimé et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.**

**Bisous, HermioneBIS.**


End file.
